


Your Love is Sunlight

by Shadowmatic



Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, naps, post HOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic
Summary: A lazy afternoon at Camp Half-Blood.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson/Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson//Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson/Grover Underwood
Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Your Love is Sunlight

Grover woke up first. He cracked his eyes open, blinking against the bright sunlight blocked slightly by a tall figure, to find Chiron smiling down at the three of them. Subconsciously, Grover tightened his grip on both Percy and Annabeth. 

“As wroth as I am to wake you,” he said, tucking the old Polaroid camera that he used to take pictures of the campers into one of his saddlebags, “we have a meeting with Camp Jupiter in a few minutes.”

“Right.” Grover shifted a little, Percy’s hair tickling his nose. “Annabeth.” He poked her gently, and she rolled over and sat up, smiling down at both of them. Chiron had already gone. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Percy mumbled, still mostly asleep, reaching for Annabeth with the hand that wasn’t tucked around Grover’s shoulder. 

“We have a meeting in a few minutes.” If he wasn’t head of the Council of Cloven Elders, he wouldn’t even be invited to the meeting, and as it was he got the feeling that the Romans didn’t really understand why he was respected as much as he was. To be fair to them, sometimes Grover didn’t understand it either. He was just Grover. 

“Shut up. You’re not just Grover.” Percy muttered, rubbing at his eyes. Annabeth gave them a gentle look, like she always did whenever they accidentally communicated over their empathy link. 

They managed to rally themselves in short order and headed down towards the Big House. It was so sunny out, and Grover was sorry to see their nap, and their little patch of grass, go. Still, the meeting was held around the ping pong table, as it always was, and so in they went. 

It wasn’t until later that Grover saw the picture that Chiron had taken. They had all looked so peaceful in sleep, the three of them curled up together. It was hard to tell where one ended and the next began. Percy and Annabeth were using Grover’s chest as a pillow, their hair mixing together, black, blond, and grey, and they were all wearing range Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. The way the sunlight illuminated them made it almost look like they were glowing, even in the picture. Grover asked Chiron if he could have a copy the first time he had the chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sunlight by Hozier 
> 
> Prompt: Space (day 2 from @cutegueerpositivity on Tumblr’s Pride Month prompt list). I did take some liberties with this one, but the sun is in space, so it’s fine.


End file.
